


Typing...

by strkville



Series: strkville's groupchat fics [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Not funny but I try ok, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: Evan Buckley created "Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen"
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: strkville's groupchat fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770553
Comments: 64
Kudos: 162
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi. I'm supposed to be writing California. But here we are. Don't worry. I don't have big plans for this. This is purely just for fun. I use to love fc gc fics as its easy to read and nothing too heavy for let say a bus ride back from school or to school. So here is my attempt at a gc fic. As I said, there's little to no angst and it's majorly heavy.
> 
> So if you want a good laugh or something light to read, you've come to the right place!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

**Evan Buckley** created **"Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen"**

 **Evan Buckley** added **Athena Grant, Bobby, Nash, Eddie Diaz, Howie Han, Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley and Henrietta Wilson**

 **Evan Buckley** changed its name to **buckbro**

 **Evan Buckley** changed **Maddie Buckley** name to **bucksis**

 **Henrietta Wilson** changed its name to **Hen**

 **Hen** changed **Bobby Nash** name to **Captain Dad**

 **buckbro** changed **Eddie Diaz** name to **best dad eva**

 **Hen** changed **Karen Wilson** name to **Hen's wifey ❤️**

 **bucksis** changed **Howie Han** name to **Chimney**

 **Hen** changed **Athena Grant** name to **Ms Goddess**

Captain Dad: What is this for, Buck?

Hen: omfg only bobby would type w proper grammar

Captain Dad: it's only correct.

buckbro: itsok hen he's dating site bio was "I'm a life saver not a heartbreaker"

Hen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Hen: I forgot abt that

Captain Dad: It's catchy! 

buckbro: ok boomer

Hen: omfg buck-

Chimney: idk whats this for but im lovin it alr

Captain Dad: Boomer? I'm a gen x. Athena back me up here.

Ms Goddess: nope hes right ur a boomer

Hen: IM CRYINGSHSJSJ

buckbro: glad my idea is working out well

bucksis: it's not

buckbro: not one ask for ur opinion

bucksis: it's called free speech

buckbro: die mad

bucksis: ok sis

best dad eva: ??? buck's a guy???

bucksis: it's a internet thing

buckbro: omg eddie r u a boomer like bobby

Captain Dad: I'm not a boomer, Buck!

Ms Goddess: o k b o o m e r

Hen: rip to bobby nash who just got ok boomered by his own wife

Hen's wifey ❤️: ew crackheads

Hen: hi ily

Hen's wifey ❤️: ily2 mwauh

buckbro: gross

Chimney: don't be jealous buck u have eddie

buckbro: tru 

buckbro: where did eddie go he said own thing and dipped

best dad eva: im going to bed like you should

buckbro: ????? it's only 9 ??????

bucksis: im sorry baby bro boomeresome is incurable ❤️

buckbro: >:(

chimney: it's not if we find a cure

Hen: yes getting real sick of those boomers

Ms Goddess: ill donate some funds <3

Captain Dad: No

chimney: try us boomer

·_·

Hen: can someone fking get Buck out of the bathroom

buckbro: isit starting alr?

Hen: yes hurry up

buckbro: comingcoming

Captain Dad: We're in the same place?

Ms Goddess: it's called lazyness babe look it up :)

Chimney: and it's incurable :)

bucksis: like boomeresome

Hen's wifey ❤️: sad

Captain Dad: Chimney, you & Hen are in the same room together there's no need to text

Chimney: shhhh bobby ur boomer is showing

Captain Dad: I'm not a boomer!

best dad eva: stop blowing up my phone it's my day off im trying to nap

buckbro: babe,, there's a mute button

best dad eva: lazy

buckbro: smh 

Hen: kick him out

buckbro: no 

Hen: 🐱🐱

buckbro: *uno uuo reverse card*

Hen: wbk I got them 🐱🐱

Hen's wifey ❤️: and that's my dinner tonight 😋😋

chimney: athena can u arrest them for public indecency

Ms Goddess: firstly, it's not public indecency

Ms Goddess: secondly, this isnt public

chimney: anyways pls keep it pg-13

buckbro: smd

chimney: no-


	2. Chapter 2

** Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen **

Captain Dad: Has anyone seen Hen?

Hen: im just vibin in the bunks

buckbro: she do be vibin doe😳

Captain Dad: Can you speak normally for once?

Hen: I do not speak normally

buckbro: we speak like cool kids

Hen: yessir we do

best dad eva: can I change my name

buckbro: to wht

 **best dad eva** changed it name to **Mr Diaz**

buckbro: ew boring

Hen: anyways how's day off chim and maddie

bucksis: im trying teach chimney how to cook

buckbro: hold up u can cook?????? imshook

bucksis: yes unlike u

buckbro: excuse me i cook ok right Bobby

Captain Dad: After calling me boomer, I'm gonna say no.

buckbro: >:(

bucksis: HAHAH

chimney: I like how Cap just ask one question and there's no answer

Hen: oh ye what u need me for Cap?

Captain Dad: oh nevermind lunch was already served

Hen: BITCH WHAT BUCKKK

buckbro: fuck gotta run toodles

bucksis: rip to evan buckley

chimney: *plays sad music*

Hen's wifey ❤️: Hen it's ok, I can provide something more delicious to tonight

chimney: GROSS KEEP IT IN YOUR PRIV CHAT

Hen: buck is dead

buckbro: am not

Hen: are too

buckbro: im gonna kword u

Hen: *uno reserve card*

buckbro: awh frick i can't believe you done that :(

Hen: rest in pieces evan james buckley

buckbro: ew james use my full name one more time and i will throw you down the building

Hen: try me bitch 😗✌️

buckbro:🤡🤡

Mr Diaz: buck come to the gym 👉👈🥺

buckbro: ok 👉👈🥺

chimney: did he just-

bucksis: guys-

Hen: om frick

Ms Goddess: we cured our first patient off boomeresome

Hen: 10 bucks says they're boning rn

chimney: weak no one would be that idiotic to fuck in the gym try the bathroom next to it

Captain Dad: can I please remind everyone on the no sex at work rule?

buckbro: 1) i fully adhere to that

buckbro: 2) eddies fucking hot rn ok

Mr Diaz: i know im hot

chimney: gross x2

·_·

buckbro: hey y'all

buckbro: making my way out back home

buckbro: after getting myself hurt for the 198229292th time

Hen: congrats

Captain Dad: Are you ok?

buckbro: I mean it's not 10/10

buckbro: it's 4/10

buckbro: i got a broken arm :(

Mr Diaz: that's what happens when you go down a kiddy slide headfirst

buckbro: but chris was happy tho

Mr Diaz: and now's he's attached to your hip

buckbro: r u jealous

Mr Diaz: kinda

Mr Diaz: he's my kid

buckbro: oh boohoo go cry

bucksis: why the hell did u go headfirst on a slide

Mr Diaz: *kiddy slide it was too small for him

buckbro: FIRST OFF it was fun while it happen

buckbro: secondly it's not that bad

Mr Diaz: iTs nOt tHat bAd

buckbro: I mean like I can't do shit for the next few months but overall I'm good

Captain Dad: See you in the next few months at work then.

buckbro: ITS JUST MY WRIST

Captain Dad: You need your whole arm to be working.

buckbro: >:( ill steal chris away from eds then

Mr Diaz: wait-

buckbro: i alr ask him he says it fine

Mr Diaz: he's a 10 year old

buckbro: he loves me 🥰🥰

Mr Diaz: smh

chimney: hen u owe me 10

Hen: f u c k

chimney: heheh

Hen's wifey ❤️: what did u do

chimney: hen & me placed a bet on when buck was gonna get hurt again i was for april and hen was riding on may

Hen: shut up and collect ur 10

buckbro: yk what im not surprised anymore

chimney: good keep getting hurt more

bucksis: CHIM

chimney: fuck

buckbro: I won't let you down 😌

Captain Dad: new rule stop getting hurt.

buckbro: party pooper

Ms Goddess: I wonder if u gotten a loyalty card for the hospital yet

buckbro: im bff with my doctor we go out for drinks on fridays

Mr Diaz: dr ezra is sick of u buck

buckbro: >:( ill get you off my emergency contact

bucksis: does that mean im the only one there now

buckbro: yes sis

bucksis: hell yeah suck it eddie

Me Diaz: ouch

Captain Dad: I don't think that's every wise.

buckbro: shhhhhh let me live

Hen: here we see buck's word to god

buckbro: we-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> code ohno and hen locking buck and eddie in the store room

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

hen: i just did a bad thing

chimney: does it affect me?

hen: no

chimney: then suffer in silence mortal

hen: im being bullied >:(

Captain Dad: What happened?

hen: i may or may not accidentally locked buck and eddie in the back store room and lost the key

Captain Dad: Excuse me?

buckbro: pls help i can't stand the smell or chlorine or any other cleaning stuff any more

Mr Diaz: i am this close to throwing Buck against the door to breach it open

Captain Dad: Do not do that, I'll just get my keys from my office and come open the door for you.

buckbro: thanks dad 🥺

Mr Diaz: thanks capdad

Captain Dad: No problem sons.

chimney: did u two fuck?

buckbro: no??? even if we did, the whole stash of cleaning supplies will fall to the floor

Mr Diaz: u wish we did

Hen's wifey ❤️: aren't you 2 in the same room?

buckbro: were trying to save oxygen

hen: no need to we rather u die

buckbro: not if u died first

Mr Diaz: excuse me u are not dying

Mr Diaz: hen can die for wishing death upon my bf tho

Hen's wifey ❤️: if it get her to cook better then sure

Hen: HEY

chimney: sounds like it's bully hen day yayy

Ms Goddess: damnit im late to bully hen day

Hen: smd

buckbro: alr had one last night

Mr Diaz: winkwonk

chimney: GROSS

bucksis: chimney don't act like we didn't do the same thing a few nights ago in a 5 star hotel

chimney: 🤭🤭

buckbro: gross x2

Captain Dad: can we stop talking about eachother's sex life? I've got the keys.

buckbro: yay

Mr Diaz: buckbuckbuck code ohno

buckbro: oh shit now?

Mr Diaz: oops

bucksis: what's code ohno

buckbro: you don't want to know

Mr Diaz: you rlly don't

bucksis: :( now im curious and i will not sleep until i find out what it is

buckbro: ill pm u

**Evan Buckley to Maddie Buckley**

Evan: its when one of us is getting hard

Maddie: ew omg

Evan: you ask for it

Maddie: ewewew keep that out of the gc weirdo

Evan: yesmam

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

bucksis: that was so disturbing i don't think i can look you in the eyes the same anymore

buckbro: tbh u asked for it

bucksis: true

Mr Diaz: ehehhe

chimney: what's code ohno

bucksis: baby u don't want to know

chimney: ok then,,,

hen: yall suck 

Mr Diaz: we know

hen: buck stole my muffin how dare him

buckbro: u left it there untouched

hen: it was on MY plate

buckbro: the plates here r all the same wdym

hen: MINE HAS A LITTLE BUTTERFLY STICKER AT THE BOTTOM

buckbro: DO I LOOK LIKE THE TYPE OF PERSON TO CHECK UNDERNEATH THE PLATE WHERES THERES A NICE MUFFIN ONTOP?

hen: FUCK YOU

buckbro: NO FUCK YOU

Captain Dad: Do I need to put you both in time out?

hen: pls put buck only hes a thief

buckbro: im being accused wrongly ATEHNA

Ms Goddess: can't y'all just get another?

buckbro: ya hen get another

hen: honestly fuck you guys esp buck im going out to get another fuck y'all

buckbro: she just stormed out of the firehouse

buckbro: SHE BUMPED INTO JUSTIN HAHAHAHA

hen: shhhhh

Ms Goddess: who's Justin?

buckbro: Hen's bff

hen: he's not!

hen's: he's the worst emt i have work with this is why i hate when chim has a off and i don't

buckbro: can't relate adrian is fucking lit 

hen: oh ye adrian is the best

Mr Diaz: he's fucking awesome too 

Captain Dad: Then I'm pleased to say that Adrian will be joining out shift fro the next week :)

buckbro: HELL YEAH

hen: AYYYEEEE ADRIAN FANCLUB RISE UP

Mr Diaz: bye buck im gonna steal adrian

buckbro: HEY NO

buckbro: HES MINE

Mr Diaz: why?

buckbro: hes from hershey like me 🥰

Mr Diaz: smh 

chimney: is that why whenever you and him talk you both talk like in the east coast

buckbro: we don't ?

Mr Diaz: you call soda 'pop' babe

buckbro: ITS THE ONLY CORRECT ONE MADDIE

bucksis: bucks right pop is the correct one

hen: u cant get a fellow pennsylvanian to back u up

Captain Dad: As someone from the east coast too, pop is the only correct one.

buckbro: hAH

hen: >:( ive got my muffin and smd

buckbro: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got dirty real fast ohno
> 
> im having way too much fun writing this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because im in a good mood & bored

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

Ms Goddess: dinner at our place sat see y'all there

buckbro: and here i thought i was gonna be able to lay in bed all day

Ms Goddess: oh boohoo u gon cry?

buckbro: :(

hen: ew w buck dis cos tang

buckbro: aw frick u

hen: i prefer maddie 

bucksis: yupyup we love to see it

buckbro: >:(

chimney: is buck ok all hes typing is emoticons

Mr Diaz: hes ok

Mr Diaz: i think

Mr Diaz: babe u didn't break ur leg again right

buckbro: no only my wrist

buckbro: its still hurts >:(

bucksis: rip

Captain Dad: But it's working right? 

buckbro: idk they say the blood thinners might interfere w the pain meds they gave me

buckbro: like instead of working at 100% it's now 80%

buckbro: it's still passable

Mr Diaz: hes crying now

buckbro: ITS ITCHY NOW

Mr Diaz: rip

bucksis: go see a doctor lol

buckbro: now im afraid dr ezra wil whack me upside down and give me a whole lecture

Mr Diaz: hes like Buck's 3rd dad

buckbro: ill tell him u said that

Mr Diaz: hey no im bff w him :(

buckbro: no hes my bff :(

Captain Dad: Go see him Buck or I'll personally drag you there myself

buckbro: u don't even know him lol

Captain Dad: No but I know his main nurse

buckbro: oh frick not nurse janet :(

Mr Diaz: nurse janat fanclub

buckbro: protecc her

bucksis: nurse janet is the best nurse there is i don't accept any opinion

chimney: i can back it up

Captain Dad: Nurse janet is just a nurse tho?

buckbro: no she's THE nurse

Mr Diaz: best nurse ever

buckbro: she gave me extra choco pudding when my leg got crushed 14/10 would go back 🥰

hen: you want to get your leg crushed again?

buckbro: no im thinking stabbing

bucksis: no you're an idiot

chimney: and a coward try getting shot

Hen's wifey ❤️: pussy try falling off a cliff

buckbro: i was talking abt getting HURT not dying lmao

Hen's wifey ❤️: eh same thing w u

buckbro: :(

·_·

buckbro: oops look like the tables got turned

Mr Diaz: shut up

buckbro: guess who's at the hospital now ✌️😗

chimney: r u ok?

buckbro: im fine lmao

buckbro: eddie just hit his head so hard he got a minor concussion HAHAH

Mr Diaz: shhhhhh

Captain Dad: Oh my god.

Captain Dad: Can one of you, please, stop getting hurt!

Captain Dad: I'm gonna lose my damn mind.

Ms Goddess: he just screamed at the mirror for like 3 min

Ms Goddess: now he's crying into his pillow

buckbro: see babe u broke my dad >:(

Mr Diaz: shut up and get me a sandwich

buckbro: from personal experience, hospital sandwich sucks

Mr Diaz: then get me smth nice idiot

hen: ooo fiesty

chimney: cap u ok ?

Captain Dad: Yes now tell me what exactly happened?

buckbro: he slipped and hit the kitchen island

buckbro: poor carla having to clean up that mess u better pay her extra diaz

Mr Diaz: it's ur turn to pay tho?

buckbro: yes but u made her clean up ur nasty blood so u pay extra

Mr Diaz: smh

bucksis: buck why r u so chill ur bf just got hurt

buckbro: this isn't the first time

Mr Diaz: actually between us, we've been to the hospital 6 time collectively

hen: why r u bragging about that LMAO

buckbro: am sorry hes just feeling confident bc he got dr ezra and nurse janet treating him now 🙄

Mr Diaz: they love me🥰

buckbro: im still theyre 1# client ok

Mr Diaz: suree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor bobby, his sons giving him a headache


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Buckley injuries list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for all the love on this! I didn't expect it to gain so much attraction in a span of a few days! Thank y'all!

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

bucksis: if getting kept hostage and being kidnapped isn't going to kill me then idk what will

buckbro: if getting crushed, got a pulmonary embolism, getting stuck in a tsunami and a broken wrist isn't going to kill me then idk what will

Captain Dad: Are you both, ok?

buckbro: peachy

bucksis: 101/10 nvr felt better

chimney: they made a list called the buckley injuries

Mr Diaz: it's filled with their injuries since they were like 5? 

chimney: how the fuck did buck manage to get sting by a bee voluntarily

buckbro: it was a dare I ain't no pussy

hen: coward try a wasp

buckbro: not if u do it first

Mr Diaz: maddie was almost died 5 times?????

bucksis: issa long story

Ms Goddess: now im worried abt not just buck but also maddie

buckbro: wow welcome to the club sis

bucksis: great pleasure

Captain Dad: Now I'm no longer just worried, I'm both worried and terrified for the Buckleys.

bucksis: oops

chimney: one of the five times was almost got run by a dumpster truck?

Mr Diaz: u missed out on the almost got shot by my math teacher

bucksis: he was crazy crazy

buckbro: how could yall miss my fav, almost getting killed by me :(

hen: WHAT

hen: BUCK U ALMOST KILLED UR SIS

hen: WHAT FHE FUCK

buckbro: in my defense we were brawling

bucksis: it was nice first but it got ugly

buckbro: she broke my nose and dislocated my shoulder along w my jaw

bucksis: u impaled me a stick which also gave me an infection

chimney: how old were u

buckbro: I was 6

bucksis: I was 16

chimney: ???? 

Mr Diaz: and here we thought maddie was the smart one

bucksis: lmao jokes on u we both collectively share one(1) brain cell

Captain Dad: That's not humanly possible?

buckbro: issa meme dad shhh

Captain Dad: What's a meme?

hen: omfg

buckbro: uh its like a joke

Ms Goddess: a joke u wouldn't understand cos u old

hen: HAHAHAHHA

Captain Dad: im only 51?

buckbro: old

Ms Goddess: yupyup old man

bucksis: boomer

chimney: ok sidelining here

Mr Diaz: on the list there's almost falling off a cliff?

bucksis: ah I was gonna dive into the sea near a beach on a cliff and almost clip the edge and hit my head lol

buckbro: the funny thing is that she was a gymnast

bucksis: shush

chimney: u were a gymnast omg

hen: wow u were a gymnast and couldn't jump

bucksis: shhhshsjjs

·_·

bucksis: yall we just added one for buck

hen: do tell

bucksis: almost dying during a game of basketball

buckbro: SOMEONE THREW THE BALL TO MY DINGDONG AND IT BLED

Mr Diaz: is that why there's a scar there

buckbro: YES

bucksis: ur pants were red as fuck

buckbro: ngl it was funny 10/10 will tell my grandkids

Mr Diaz: no

bucksis: ok then ill tell i was on the first row

buckbro: omg ur face when it hit me

bucksis: u fell like a princess

buckbro: what can I say I'm elegant

bucksis: u cried

buckbro: IT HURTED LIKE A BITCH

buckbro: its like getting shot 

hen: why do yall get hurt in the weirdest way possible

chimney: bc theyre buckleys

buckbro: facts thanks bro in law

bucksis: not yet

chimney: buck is a horrible bro in law

buckbro: am not

chimney: are to

Mr Diaz: does that make me the fav bro in law

chimney: yes

bucksis: ofc we luv u eddie

Mr Diaz: :)))

buckbro: awh fuck yall

Captain Dad: How's the head Diaz?

Mr Diaz: not bleeding

Captain Dad: Ok?

Mr Diaz: I'm fine having buck as a nanny is grt

buckbro: do u want me in a maid outfit

Mr Diaz: sure

hen: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B076RBP8PF/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_awdb_t1_Lo.LEb14A3JDW

Hen's wifey ❤️: HEN SHSHSJSJSJ

hen: its smezy sexy 

chimney: omfg hen

buckbro: im speechless

Mr Diaz: omg

Captain Dad: Oh my god.

Ms Goddess: bless u hen

hen: thank you thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do actually look up the link it's legit


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie mentions the 126! & adrian joins lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this originally had the 126 from lone stars but i ended up not having them bc i found out it'll be way too confusing to have that many ppl in a gc but i also want to add them ??? idk i might

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

**buckbro** added **Adrian Mitchell**

 **buckbro** changed **Adrian Mitchell** name to **addrain**

buckbro: HI ADRIAN !!

addrain: yo wassup why didn't i see u at work tdy whrs my lit friend lmao

buckbro: i broke my wrist lmao

addrain: oof lmao

buckbro: ikr lmao

chimney: stop saying 'lmao' to everything

addrain: no lmao

Mr Diaz: smh

buckbro: go cry lmao

hen: ayeee adrian

addrain: hi lmao

buckbro: happy early bday lmao baby

addrian: im not baby lmao old man

buckbro: wait

Mr Diaz: welcome to the club babe

chimney: how does it feel buck

Captain Dad: Having fun?

buckbro: im only 28>:(

addrian: and i'm 25 wdym lmao

buckbro: its only 3 yrs stop

addrian: that's old lmao

buckbro: and i slept w ur sis who was mad hot 3 yr back so whos rlly winning?

addrian: oi

Mr Diaz: ????

buckbro: i was going thru a phase

addrian: and i rmb u stealing a whole ass fire truck for it

buckbro: u mad?

addrian: nah man

buckbro: gd

bucksis: yall crusty ass stop talking and go to bed damnit

addrian: oops sorry for calling his ratchet ass out

buckbro: >:(

Mr Diaz: i don't understand a word

chimney: itsok diaz they're easy coast people we cant relate #westcoast

Captain Dad: I can understand :)

Ms Goddess: noone cares

buckbro: hey don't go bullying my east coast fellas aight?

Mr Diaz: hey can i add my texas friends i feel lonely

Captain Dad: this is only for work though?

Hen's wifey ❤️: then why am I here lmao

Captain Dad: I have no idea.

buckbro: heyhey eddies friends r lit bro

addrian: omg u fr

buckbro: im frfr

addrian: lit

hen: pls don't say lit

addrian: ok boomer

hen: holdup

chimney: oh my fuck

buckbro: ADRIANNNN

hen: hey that's is not nice

addrian: 🤭

buckbro: HAHAHAHHAHA IM CRYJNG

hen: shut up evan leon james buckley

buckbro: HEN NO

buckbro: why did u have to use both leon and james

hen: bc u bully

buckbro: I DIDNT CALL U BOOMER ADRIAN DID

addrian: aye man im just vibin

buckbro: bro where

addrian: the club down northstreet

buckbro: bro at 10?

addrian: what r u the ppl who go at 8?

buckbro: no pussy I go at 12

addrian: whatevr come hang

buckbro: cant movie night

Mr Diaz: ur not even paying attention

addrian: what movie

buckbro: frozen 2 i saw it like 6 times alr

addrian: sounds lit can i some

Mr Diaz: sure 

buckbro: ayeee

addrian: time to head into the unknown

buckbro: nah man u gotta show urself first

hen: r u both quoting frozen songs

addrian: wdym frozen 2 soundtrack slaps man

buckbro: it hits different at night on a quiet drive

addrian: fr u be making up scenarios in ur head

chimney: buck stop talking like ur a 18 yo it's annoying

buckbro: then leave lol

chimney: i- 

Mr Diaz: istg adrian just brings out a side of buck that is so different

buckbro: yall see the westc me not the east me

bucksis: eastc ppl r wild lmao

addrian: fr like i rmb 5 yrs back in philly a girl was getting high while getting a d

buckbro: nooooo

bucksis: omg

Mr Diaz: how do y'all know eachother anyways

buckbro: we went to the same hs and were on the bball team

addrian: omg i rmb the time ur d bled

buckbro: shhhhh

addrian: aight but like hs w u was lit lmao

buckbro: deadass 101/10 wld go back

bucksis: to ms crazy ass?

buckbro: ew 

addrian: u were in her ap bio class stop complaining its ur choice

chimney: holdup buck took ap bio

buckbro: Im crazy ik

hen: dude bio as it is was hard alr

bucksis: he found it 'easy'

buckbro: big brain

buckbro: but also useless

addrian: liar u studied nursing and disability studies

buckbro: and u were a college droppie so

bucksis: ew copy cat

buckbro: omfg sh

hen: since when did buck did nurisng 

addrian: i mention it as a joke once and he took it srsily

hen: bobby sign him up for emt training

buckbro: why no

hen: do u want justin to still be here

buckbro: no tf

hen: then be a emt

buckbro: ok

Captain Dad: That's not how it works?

hen: im sure station 6 would love him 🥰🥰

buckbro: more like k word him

hen: shhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrian is like that friend who riles u up everytime yall are tgt and i think that's sweet


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spongebob and scent packs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its almost 1am forgive me

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

chimney: maddie my brother in law suck

bucksis: which one

chimney: both >:(

hen: what happened lmao

chimney: they made the ambo smell like jasmine

buckbro: it smelt like shit before u wanted that?

chimney: no but jasmine is dis cos tang

hen: idk i just smelt it and it smells amazing

chimney: ???

Mr Diaz: it'll go away in a few day just let the pack run out

chimney: a few days ?!?!?

hen: you'll survive its not that strong either

chimney: my nose itch

Captain Dad: Last I check, you don't have any allergies.

chimney: it smells bad:(

buckbro: weak my whole wardrobe smell like that and yet you never complained

chimney: bc its hiden by ur horrible cologne

buckbro: hey ur gf got me that >:(

bucksis: wdym the cologne i buy for buck is always great

buckbro: you never let me buy my own

bucksis: or else ull still smell like wood

buckbro: ok tru but that's in high sch

bucksis: ew

·_·

Mr Diaz: wtf happened chim and hen just came out of the back of the ambo covered in blood

hen: long story

chimney: kinda not

hen: i started to do cpr and then blood came out

chimney: nice explanation

hen: shhh

buckbro: wtf it smells like blood now >:(

Mr Diaz: i got lavender, vanilla, lemon grass, lemon and christmas tree scent packs what do yall want

chimney: wtf is christmas tree

hen: idk but that sounds lit

addrian: u say i can't say lit and yet u say it

hen: shhh adrain

chimney: they all sound disgusting

hen: ignore him well take vanilla

addrian: can we get one for the truck as well 👉👈🥺

Captain Dad: I want to see whats Christmas tree is.

buckbro: u don't wanna know pick lemon instead

Captain Dad: No Eddie put a Christmas tree scent pack in there.

Mr Diaz: aight sorry babe maybe we can put one in ur jeep

buckbro: excuse me no one is switching out my cedarwood pack

Mr Diaz: smh

bucksis: cedarwood sucks

addrian: fr

buckbro: oi >:(

hen: omg vanilla smells grt

chimney: cant believe im saying it but it smells good

Mr Diaz: see i told u

buckbro: r we even allow to put scent pack in there

Captain Dad: I don't know...

buckbro: oh well lmao

Mr Diaz: lets hope whichever unlucky bastard who gets put in the back of the ambo isn't allergic to vanilla

chimney: rip then

·_·

hen: is eddie cooking ohno

Captain Dad: I'm teaching him.

buckbro: gl that's what ive been doing the past 9 months weve been dating

hen: any progress

buckbro: no all he knows how to make is instant noodles and eggs

Mr Diaz: shhhh i can make more

buckbro: like what

Mr Diaz: Mac and cheese

buckbro: boxed*

hen: omg 

Captain Dad: Have a little faith, he'll get as good as you Buck.

buckbro: oh i doubt it im the wife in this relationship

Mr Diaz: no ur not

buckbro: i cook & i do the laundry -.-

Mr Diaz: at least i don't leave socks around the bedroom

buckbro: at least the bathroom doesn't smell like mint after i shower

Mr Diaz: at least i know how to take care of my plants

buckbro: at least i know how to cook a nutritious meal for a 10 year old and two adults

Mr Diaz: i can't argue w that shit

hen: buck after meeting eddie: yes i do the cooking, yes i do the cleaning

buckbro: omg fr tho

addrian: awww buck turning into a housewife 🥰

bucksis: 5 year ago buck is shook

buckbro: shhhhh

Captain Dad: Ok can I have my disciple back? The chicken gonna burn.

Mr Diaz: aye aye cap

buckbro: oooo who lives in a pineapple under the sea

hen: sPoNGeBOb sqUarepanTs

buckbro:absorbent and yellow and porous is he

addrian: sPongEbOb sssQaUrepants

buckbro: if nautical nonsense be something you wish

chimney: sPONGEbOB sQAUREpAnts

buckbro: then drop on the deck and flop like a fish

hen: SpoNgebOb sQaauRepants

buckbro: SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS

hen: SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS

addrian: SPONGEBOB SQAUREPANTS

chimney: SPONGEBOBBBB SQAUREPANTSSSS

bucksis: what the fuck

Ms Goddess: even harry is more mature then you folks

buckbro: itsok hes going thru his 'im too cool for kids' phase

hen: not everyone is that goofy

chimney: denny says otherwise

hen's wifey ❤️: tru


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the author watches too much tiktoks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boompabebandeda dehajsjs wait renegade renegade renegade dumdum pa dumdum pa dum woo ha ha bam bam bam bam

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

Captain Dad: Who left their phone in the truck?

buckbro: carole baskin

hen: killed her husband

bucksis: whacked him

chimney: can't convince that 

Ms Goddess: it didn't happen

Hen's wifey ❤️: fed him to tigers

addrian: they snackin

Mr Diaz: What's happening

buckbro: carole baskin

hen: that was beautiful 

Captain Dad: ????

chimney: its a tiktok

Ms Goddess: chim hes a boomer he doesn't know what a tiktok is

Captain Dad: Isn't that what May was dancing for in the morning?

buckbro: what was it

Ms Goddess: i think it's the savage one

buckbro: omg i shld do one w her

Ms Goddess: ill ask

Captain Dad: Since when did Buck do tiktoks?

Mr Diaz: since like 2017

hen: og gang

bucksis: hello bobby get one and follow me at @buckette

buckbro: im @buckziers

Mr Diaz: and he forces me to be in one many times

hen: rmb when he created a thirst trap tiktok for u

Me Diaz: omg noooo

buckbro: ehhehehe i shld wear chains more often then 🤭

bucksis: omg wear ur piercing

buckbro: ew no

bucksis: then why do u still have them

hen: im sorry them?

chimney: as in plural?

bucksis: he nvr told you guys omg

buckbro: nooooo mads

bucksis: he has 2 lobe on his right and 1 on his left, an orbital on his right and a nostril

chimney: wtf

Ms Goddess: did he have a emo phase

bucksis: kinda he nvr dressed like it but he listened to emo bands 24/7

buckbro: i wasn't that emo

bucksis: im sure eddie is going crazy rn

Mr Diaz: what can i say, boys w piercings are just hot periodt

buckbro: omg 

bucksis: i got photos

buckbro: no

bucksis: yes

buckbro: no go to hell

bucksis: no u

buckbro: no 

chimney: hens downloading tiktok again

buckbro: YESSSSSS

chimney: im still not getting it

buckbro: ugh boring even eddie has one

chimney: im civilised

addrain: im doing one rn ✌️😗

buckbro: can i join

addrain: its 4am and im at work ?

buckbro: oh ye

·_·

Ms Goddess: guess who just arrested someone of public indecency at the weirdest place ever 😗✌️

hen: ooo whr

Ms Goddess: the damn morgue

chimney: excuse me what

buckbro: r they necrophiliac

Ms Goddess: idk could be nvr asked

hen: why did u ask that 

buckbro: bc i can

hen: smh

Mr Diaz: what's necrophiliac

buckbro: omg

addrain: someone who fucks dead ppl

hen: we-

chimney: hes not wrong

addrain: im always right

Mr Diaz: wtf

buckbro: 1) gd question

buckbro: 2) adrian ur not always right u suck at trivia

addrain: im not that bad

buckbro: q: what's the name of *show picture of arc reactor* in tony stark's chest

buckbro: adrian: mechanical heart !

chimney: mechanical heart-

hen: omg adrian

addrain: shut the fuck up buckley

buckbro: make me

Mr Diaz: sure 

buckbro: stupid ur at work

Mr Diaz: for the next 45 min

buckbro: oh

Mr Diaz: oh

buckbro: _oh_

Mr Diaz: _**oh**_

buckbro: 🤭

Mr Diaz: ehhehs

chimney: omg keep the dirty chat out of this

hen: nah this is a+ teasing content

Captain Dad: Thank god Buck is at home, I don't want to imagine what I'll see in the toilets.

hen: HAHAHAHAHA

chimney: eddie has gone to the toliet

Mr Diaz: tbf, it was 23 hours ago that i last saw him

buckbro: yes and i have just woken up

Captain Dad: How's the hand?

buckbro: getting it removed in a week ✌️😗

Mr Diaz: grt i can finally see my amazing bf at work 🥰🥰

buckbro: awhh

chimney: gross

addrain: ^

buckbro: stop beging jealous u hoes

addrain: yessir imma hoe for chris pine 😗

buckbro: omg mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna go sleep bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *plays the b99 theme song*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY HAS GONE THE CHAT YAY

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

Mr Diaz: welcome chim to the lets give cap gray hair club

buckbro: honoured to have u

chimney: i fucking hate yall

bucksis: how is it babe

chimney: horrible hen keeps teasing me

hen: hey at least im not the one who slips off the truck and fractured their ankle and got a minor concussion

chimney: it shld be buck if he was here

buckbro: hey i didnt get ask for a broken wrist >:(

Mr Diaz: i mean u kind did

bucksis: yea

buckbro: ok tru 

Captain Dad: We're two men down pls stop getting hurt!

Captain Dad: I swear to god I have the most implusive, idiotic, foolish team ever.

hen: glad u know

chimney: were probably no#1 on near death experiences and injury chart at the headquarters

buckbro: cap shld ask chief to have one to show off our greatness

Mr Diaz: and you'll be #1 on the 118 personal chart

buckbro: yupyup

Captain Dad: There's nothing great about that you sickos.

chimney: i feel like cap is truly done w us

hen: oops

addrian: am i still loved 

Captain Dad: Yes unlike the rest who have taken 20 years off my life collectively.

buckbro: unfair

Mr Diaz: this is diaz-buckley-wilson-han phobic

hen: omg 

Ms Goddess: tbf ive seen him come home and stress bake more then I should have over the last years

buckbro: wow

Ms Goddess: mhm especially after ur fiasco w death last yr

buckbro: it wasn't that bad ?

hen: u almost died twice

buckbro: it was midely bad

Mr Diaz: majorly*

buckbro: kinda*

chimney: very*

Captain Dad: My wife's not lying, I baked more cookies and cupcakes then I should have. 

·_·

chimney: buck buck buck

buckbro: ??? its 2am

chimney: whatever

chimney: i dare u too go buy me a cup of ramen

buckbro: ?????? go get it urself

Captain Dad: He can't accept dares anymore.

chimney: what

buckbro: as i quote ' has no regards for his own personal safety '

buckbro: complete bullshit

Captain Dad: It's not bullshit, you care about your boyfriend, your kids, friend's and family more then yourself.

buckbro: ok tru

Mr Diaz: why r u still up

buckbro: i have 5 days till I get this removed and go back to work so im planning to stay awake for the whole night binging b99

Mr Diaz: ur sleep schedule gonna get fucked up

buckbro: and?? shoo go back to bed

Mr Diaz: smh

chimney: omg can i come over and watch it w u maddie has night shift

buckbro: omg ok hurry up i just ended s1ep5

chimney: okok

hen: i have a off tmr can i come w karen denny is w her parents

buckbro: sure lmao hurry

Mr Diaz: r u guys just gonna hang out at 2am at my house?

buckbro: our house*

Hen's wifey ❤️: what abt it

Mr Diaz: there's a 10 y/o kid in the next room

buckbro: ahh hell be fine hes ko like a light

Ms Goddess: may ask if she can come

buckbro: ofc 

Ms Goddess: can I come

buckbro: ofc

Ms Goddess: yay Bobby won't notice hes too busy sleeping early whens tmr his off day

buckbro: ew boomer

Mr Diaz: its 2.15am thats not ok to be awake

buckbro: cant relate

chimney: shh eddie let us have our fun and open the damn door buckley

buckbro: okok chill

·_·

Mr Diaz: its 8am rn and i still head the opening theme to b99 wtf

buckbro: oops?

 **Ms Goddess** added **May Grant**

 **Ms Goddess** changed **May Grant** to **panicatthemfdisco**

panicatthemfdisco: hey heyhey 

buckbro: omg yes queen is here

panicatthemfdisco: bow down to ur queen

hen: *bows*

Mr Diaz: go home & sleep

panicatthemfdisco: make me old man

buckbro: sjsjjsjs

Mr Diaz: i can kick u out 

panicatthemfdisco: ok pls don't bobby won't get me until 10

Mr Diaz: rest of u

bucksis: im getting chim in like 20 min hold on

hen: well go pick denny up at 10

Mr Diaz: smh yall want pancakes

panicatthemfdisco: yes pls wheres chris my fav nephew

Mr Diaz: in the bathroom

panicatthemfdisco: omg ok imma go still his legos from his room

buckbro: wait get his switch too

panicatthemfdisco: aight

Ms Goddess: r they still there omg

Mr Diaz: yup

Ms Goddess: well i left for work at 5 so gl diaz

Mr Diaz: smh thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> treating you folks to some domestic buddie :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was unintended

**Eddie Diaz – Evan Buckley**

eddiesbf: eddie eddie eddie eddie eddie

noimeddie: what

eddiesbf: i love u

noimeddie: what did u do

eddiesbf: chris is on a sugar high oops

noimeddie: buck-

eddiesbf: hear me out k

eddiesbf: he got an A in his science test k

eddiesbf: and being the very good almost step dad i am

noimeddie: ur alr his step dad

eddiesbf: stop interrupting

eddiesbf: ok so like

noimeddie: hurry up

eddiesbf: shut the fuck up first

noimeddie: fucking make me

eddiesbf: k when i get home

eddiesbf: so i tot lets get him ice cream

eddiesbf: so i got him gelato the best in la

noimeddie: what did u do

eddiesbf: i may have gotten him 4 scoops😳

noimeddie: what flavour were they

eddiesbf: twix, m&ms, brownie and chocolate and pb

noimeddie: EVAN LEON JAMES BUCKLEY THAT IS NOT HEALTHY

eddiesbf: IKIK IM SORRY HES JUST SO CUTE AND I JUST CANT

noimeddie: you are an horrible step dad

eddiesbf: wbk 

noimeddie: u can't even say no omg

eddiesbf: ik im sorry

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

hen: eddie look so stress lmao

buckbro: oops

chimney: what did u do lol

buckbro: i gave chris 4 scoops of gelato

Mr Diaz: they were twix, m&ms, brownie and choco & pb

hen: omg why would u buck,,,,,

Captain Dad: That is the unhealthiest thing I heard a child ate, please them me you at least ate some.

buckbro: uh he ate them all?

Mr Diaz: EVAN

buckbro: I ALR SAID IM SORRY

Mr Diaz: now im regretting my decision to ask u to move in

buckbro: wait no

hen: oof

panicatthemfdisco: rip buck

Mr Diaz: how long does it take for a step dad to develop parental common sense

Captain Dad: marry him first.

Mr Diaz: wow 

bucksis: eddie diaz would u like to be officially be my brother in law

buckbro: are,,,, you proposing to him for me ???????????

Mr Diaz: wtf?

bucksis: you've practically been dating for 3 years its time

chimney: periodt

hen: do u both have a ring

buckbro: no???

Mr Diaz: i have my old wedding ring

hen: not good enough were going ring shopping

buckbro: wait what

Mr Diaz: i mean im down but

buckbro: no objection here but im just confused

bucksis: is it a yes ?

Mr Diaz: i mean sure

buckbro: omg did it work

Mr Diaz: I think so babe

hen: congratulations now ur both engaged 

chimney: w no ring

Captain Dad: Shut up hen go find Buck and take him ring shopping

hen: aye aye cap

Hen's wifey ❤️: I'll take Chris then 🥰

Mr Diaz: that was the weirdest proposal i have ever heard of or seen

buckbro: mood baby, mood

Captain Dad: Eddie's crying.

chimney: he's in shock

hen: awhh buck is crying too

hen: im bringing him over

Ms Goddess: DID I JUST MISS A PROPOSAL

panicatthemfdisco: omfg 

·_·

hen: they're so in love

chimney: its gross rlly

Captain Dad: are you watching them???

hen: i mean the locker walls are transparent

Captain Dad: You're right they are so cute.

Ms Goddess: face time me rn bobby 

Captain Dad: Ok.

Ms Goddess: omg i can't believe im crying in my cop car

panicatthemfdisco: face time meeee

panicatthemfdisco: im fucking crying hold on im getting harry

panicatthemfdisco: cool make sure they invite us- harry

panicatthemfdisco: finally time- dad

·_·

hen: omfg the ring buck choosen its so pretty like wtf

Hen's wifey ❤️: send me a picture

hen: cant he said to not show anyone

Mr Diaz: im curious

hen: good

buckbro: wait till u get home 🥰🥰

Mr Diaz: omg ok

·_·

Mr Diaz: im crying the ring is fucking gorgeous

hen: completely buck 

bucksis: omg buck just sent me a pic and it's so pretty chimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

chimney: see what u done omg

bucksis: :)

buckbro: oops sorry

Mr Diaz: not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this how u propose to ur bf/gf during quarantine 😗😗


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan tony stark >:(  
> also hi christopher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> going off a sugar and caffeine high rn let's see how it goes

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

buckbro: my hand has finally been unleashed from its prison

buckbro: i am free

bucksis: u just got ur cast removed stop being dramatic

Mr Diaz: his hand is white - chris

hen: we shld add chris here

buckbro: NO 

buckbro: this gc is not pg-13

hen: oh well too bad remind me when he's like 15

Mr Diaz: hi guys - chris

hen: hi chris !!

panicatthemfdisco: hi chris imy

Mr Diaz: can i come over and play lego?- chris

panicatthemfdisco: sure!

Ms Goddess: ill go pick him up :)

buckbro: this is so cute awhhh

Mr Diaz: hi buck! - chris

buckbro: hey buddy

Mr Diaz: can you please tell my dad that im going to sister may house to play legos - chris

buckbro: sure thing buddy :)

Mr Diaz: thanks pops bye! - chris

buckbro: omg

buckbro: dont touch me

buckbro: omg

Mr Diaz: i leave my phone with chris and buck started crying what happened

Mr Diaz: i just went to the bathroom

Mr Diaz: oh

Mr Diaz: congrats

buckbro: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 he called me pops

bucksis: and im still waiting to get called aunty maddie

buckbro: shhhh

chimney: im sorry but i don't wanna be called uncle chimney that sounds old

buckbro: ok grandad

chimney: wait no

panicatthemfdisco: wait roller shoes still exist ?

panicatthemfdisco: omg mom i want one

panicatthemfdisco: no i want ten

buckbro: they still exist?

panicatthemfdisco: i saw a kid at our neighbors house have one

buckbro: I need 

panicatthemfdisco: same

buckbro: what color did they have

panicatthemfdisco: spiderman color

buckbro: i need a tony stark one

panicatthemfdisco: omg yessss

hen: smh childrens

chimeny: shush hen roller shoes were IT

Hen's wifey ❤️: greatest invention ever

chimney: tired of walking? sure just roll

buckbro: just hold onto someone and rolll

hen: children

panicatthemfdisco: yes im a child im only 18

buckbro: babey

panicatthemfdisco: no

·_·

chimney: lmfao rip bobby

buckbro: *sad music plays*

Mr Diaz: i already said im sorry....

hen: not good enough you made him cry

Ms Goddess: what happened

buckbro: eddie ruined bobby's fav saucepan

Ms Goddess: omg

Mr Diaz: evan shut upppp

panicatthemfdisco: what was he making

buckbro: grilled cheese

Ms Goddess: eddie....

panicatthemfdisco: we-

bucksis: how do u ruin a pan making grillled cheese

Hen's wifey ❤️: i am confusion

Mr Diaz: guys shhhhh

hen: i can see bobby on amazon buying the same saucepan w tear marks on his face

chimney: see what u done eddie

Mr Diaz: ill tell him ill pay for it :(

buckbro: no u paying for it is like im paying for it 

Mr Diaz: ????

buckbro: u confiscated my credit card and might use it

bucksis: why did eddie confiscate ur credit card

buckbro: i wanted a pineapple plush

Mr Diaz: ur an adult

hen: who is capable of buying a pineapple plush

chimney: smh eddie

buckbro: exactly see babe i can have a pineapple plush as an adult

hen: exactly eddie

chimney: e x a c t l y 

Mr Diaz: let the ruining the pan die then ill give u ur credit card back

buckbro: nvm i found it

buckbro: stupid of u for giving me a copy of ur car keys

buckbro: and locker keys

Mr Diaz: smh

bucksis: so is our copy of ur apartment keys useless now

buckbro: no lol feel free to use the kitchen and whatever i still got like 6 months left of my lease

chimney: sick man

bucksis: great i can send chimney there when he's annoying

chimney: hey no send albert there he needs his own place

buckbro: sure lmao

chimney: i should get a new apartment

chimney: buck how much was it apartment

buckbro: 5k per month ??? why

chimney: why is that so ex why

buckbro: my parents likes me 

bucksis: false

buckbro: ok shut up

buckbro: long story short

bucksis: mom doesn't like u

buckbro: shut up b4 i go over there and k word u

bucksis: cool

buckbro: >:)'nyways

buckbro: my parents left me some cash after i left home

bucksis: 'some' lmao

chimney: how much

bucksis: one or 2 mil

buckbro: ok shut

buckbro: i haven't used that so I tot why not rent a nice ass apartment

bucksis: which is conveniently near my place :))))

buckbro: not my intention

bucksis: who cares ur shower is amazing

buckbro: excuse me

buckbro: r u saying that my tony stark mural is not amazing

bucksis: it look ridiculous

buckbro: ...how dare u

chimney: exactly how dare u disrespect our saviour tony stark

Mr Diaz: stan tony stark

hen: or get k worded

bucksis: yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buck parents are rich im convinced


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie is missing his texas friends ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing texascowboy101

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

**Mr Diaz added Judd Ryder**

**Mr Diaz changed Judd Ryder name to texascowboy101**

buckbro: wtf eddie

Mr Diaz: die mad

buckbro: u die w me bro

Mr Diaz: don't bro me 

buckbro: fuck u bro

Mr Diaz: not now bro

texascowboy101: what is this

Mr Diaz: hi friend

texascowboy101: ew friends

buckbro: whrs grace i miss her

texascowboy101: cooking she wont let me help :(

Mr Diaz: u can't cook

texascowboy101: like u too

buckbro: oof

chimney: hi im chimney im the coolest

hen: shut up

hen: im hen im obviously the coolest

Ms Goddess: im the goddess athena ofc im the coolest

panicatthemfdisco: im may hi

Captain Dad: I'm Bobby, I'm like the dad of them. Athena's my wife so she's like the mom.

Hen's wifey ❤️: I'm hen's wife. 

addrain: im lit im gay im down to fuck im adrian 

buckbro: mood ^^

texascowboy101: im judd :D

buckbro: can we add mateo in here 👉👈🥺

texascowboy101: hes phone is broken

buckbro: what

texascowboy101: he dropped it in a pot of boiling water

buckbro: isit me or you texas folks cant be around stoves

Captain Dad: I can back this up.

hen: fr eddie just ruined a pan and almost set our station kitchen on fire by cooking grilled cheese

Mr Diaz: oh my god shut the fuck up

hen: awhh embarrassment level 100

texascowboy101: well i almost set my own kitchen on fire cooking caramel so

buckbro: how the fuck

bucksis: im maddie im buck sis and chimney gf and how the fuck

texascowboy101: well im a idiot

Mr Diaz: can confrim

texascowboy101: ok fake texan

Mr Diaz: u take that back >:(

texascowboy101:no lol

buckbro: ???

texascowboy101: when we were 12 he got kicked in the face by a horse

Mr Diaz: omg

hen: EDDIE

chimney: and i thought i was a fake korean 💀

buckbro: eres un idiota

Mr Diaz: lo sé

hen: english

buckbro: callar

Mr Diaz: solo estás celoso, no puedes estar debajo de nosotros

buckbro: exactamente sí

hen: omfg

chimney: 그녀는 화가 난다

Captain Dad: 나도 알아. 

Hen's wifey ❤️: ζηλεύει

hen: wtf is that greek

Hen's wifey ❤️: yes lol

hen: r u guys talking shit bout me

hen: bc if u r im gonna whack u

chimney: 아 귀여워

Ms Goddess: I wish i understood

panicatthemfdisco: i do

panicatthemfdisco: they're not talking about u

hen: liar

buckbro: oh shit

chimney: lmfao rip

Captain Dad: Run guys.

Mr Diaz: she's gonna k word us bye y'all

Hen's wifey ❤️: me too ? :(

hen: bby no only the boys

buckbro: rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god for google translate am i right


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rainbow boots? rainbow boots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!mention of slight homophobia!!!!!!  
> for the first two lines at least

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen**

buckbro: first day back and someone called hen the d slur im mad >:(

hen: honey it's fine

buckbro: its not fine >:(

hen's wifey ❤️: periodt

Mr Diaz: karen if it makes u feel better, buck made the basket extra uncomfortable

buckbro: :)

hen: awhh

buckbro: fr tho if someone insults my family it's on sight

chimney: ^^^

addrain: walking up to every asshole with a pride flag letsgo

buckbro: rainbow boots

chimney: omg

buckbro: WE SHOULD DO RAINBOW BOOTS FOR PRIDE MONTH

chimney: there it is

bucksis: buck,,,as much as I support the lgbtq and love you, that sounds ridiculous

buckbro: nono it'll be our normal boots but the soles are painted rainbow!!! 

Captain Dad: That might work.

buckbro: awh yeah

Mr Diaz: can i get it coloured in pink, yellow and blue 👉👈🥺

buckbro: omg make it ombre

Mr Diaz: omg yes

hen: walking up to pride month w stylish af boots

buckbro: yupyup we love to see it

hen's wifey ❤️: im gonna paint my vans sole in the colour of a lesbian flag brb

hen: babe it's april

hen's wifey ❤️: so

hen's wifey ❤️: i wanna show off

buckbro: periodt shine ur gayness to la

Mr Diaz: buck we don't have paint

buckbro: well go get some later

panicatthemfdisco: anyone wants milkshakes mom's getting sum

buckbro: sure i want caramel mocha

Mr Diaz: same

hen: i want matcha

addrain: salted caramel pls

chimney: peanut brownie thanks

Captain Dad: Choco chip :)

panicatthemfdisco: aight

buckbro: awh yus milkshakes 

·_·

Ms Goddess: why is bobby crying for the 91829292299 time again

chimney: we may have collectively fucked up

panicatthemfdisco: not surprised

buckbro: shut up may

panicatthemfdisco: u suck anyways

Ms Goddess: what happened

Mr Diaz: very long story

hen: it was 9:00 sharp our shifts were all done

chimney: yk normal stuff eddie and buck spent 5 Kim kissing eachother in bucks jeep

buckbro: oi

Mr Diaz: ew creep

Ms Goddess: hurry up

hen: it was 10 min until we saw him come out of his office

chimney: he look fine

Mr Diaz: just tired

buckbro: he look like shit tbh

Mr Diaz: not helping babe

Ms Goddess: not caring and will you guys hurry up

hen: so

chimney: we thought it'll be fun to yk

buckbro: prank him

Mr Diaz: but it backfired

hen: so we decided to follow bobby around to annoy him bc were just that bored

chimney: until one 6ft 2 idiot named evan buckley

buckbro: omg we agreed on no name drops traitor

Mr Diaz: accidentally whacked adrian across the face which sent him flying when he was making loud hand movements as he follows bobby

hen: which brings us to 9:45 

chimney: pm at LA general

Mr Diaz: with adrian in the ER

buckbro: bc i accidentally whacked him

Ms Goddess: oh my fucking god 

Captain Dad: Athena do you now understand what I have to go through on a daily basis it's hell working with them. I'm physically 51 but I feel like I'm 80! 

Ms Goddess: did you guys at least apologize

chimney: yes very much

buckbro: im making a small cake as an apology

Mr Diaz: it's choco

hen: and also various cards

Ms Goddess: good

addrain: docs left but it hurts like a bitch fuck u buck

buckbro: I ALR SAID IM SORRY

addrain: ik but it still hurt

Ms Goddess: you ok honey?

addrain: will be docs suspects dislocated jaw 

hen: awh yikes

chimney: feel better soon

Mr Diaz: we're sorry

buckbro: esp me hehe ill buy you a drink when u feel better

addrian: gd bc i rlly need one rn

Captain Dad: have the day off tmr kid

addrian: thanks cap

Captain Dad: Dad**

addrian: oops thanks dad

Captain Dad: You're welcome son.

buckbro: hi fake baby bro

chimney: I'm ur fake oldest brother

Mr Diaz: I'm your fake older brother too

hen: I'm you're fake sister

Ms Goddess: I'm you're fake mom

hen's wifey ❤️: I'm you're fake sis in law

bucksis: I'm you're fake sis

addrain: wow

addrain: who on earths want buck as a fake brother, or even a real one

buckbro: HEY

bucksis: can confrim it sucks

buckbro: no wine for u tonight

bucksis: fucking fight me

buckbro: come 1v1 me at the beach

bucksis: alright

Captain Dad: NO

buckbro: oops

bucksis: awh party pooper

Captain Dad: I don't need to see any of my fake kids with injuries or in the ER please for heaven's sake and my own mental health please stay safe.

buckbro: no promises

hen: buck-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update bc i can't sleep


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when i was a young boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one does not simply go to a mcr reunion show without maddie buckley
> 
> edit: thanks for a 1000+ hits !!

**Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen **

**chimney renamed the chat Firehouse 118 + Athena & Karen & May & Judd **

bucksis: thats a long ass name

buckbro: by fall out boy

panicatthemfdisco: pete wentz

buckbro: yes

Mr Diaz: isn't that the emo motherfucker who dresses like a downgraded eboy with long ass hair now

buckbro: yes

panicatthemfdisco: hes also on tiktok

hen: see chim a 40 year old ex emo now eboy with long hair also has a tiktok 

buckbro: u should too

chimney: no

texascowboy101: tiktok is fun tho

chimney: omg not u too

texascowboy101: u nvr even met me yet

chimney: tru tru

Hen's wifey ❤️: I saw fall out boy w ray toro as their guitarist

hen: how come i didnt know

buckbro: ok flex 

buckbro: i went to the mcr reunion show 😗😗

Mr Diaz: omg shut up

Mr Diaz: you left me at home while u were having the time of ur life at THE MCR FUCKING REUNION SHOW

buckbro: 1) i only managed to get one ticket

buckbro: 2) u said it was fine

Mr Diaz: BUT YOU DIDNT HAVE TO FLEX BY SPAMMING ME WITH VIDEOS OF IT

buckbro: oops

bucksis: u WHAT

bucksis: come here NOW

bucksis: EVAN LEON JAMES BUCKLEY

bucksis: HOW DARE YOU GO TO THE MCR REUNION SHOW WITHOUT ME

buckbro: 🤡 die mad 

bucksis: fuck you

buckbro: would it help if i met frank

bucksis: NO FUCK U

buckbro: oh and i have my phonecase signed by the whole band

**bucksis has kicked buckbro out of the chat!**

bucksis: traitor

Mr Diaz: disgusting rlly

hen: fr

chimney: so r we gonna search for the phonecase

Mr Diaz: no its on his phone back he's waving it at me I fucking hate him

panicatthemfdisco: would it also help if i went too

**Mr Diaz has kicked panicatthemfdisco out of the chat!**

addrain: now im scared

bucksis: did u go too

addrain: ok hold up

bucksis: did you go

addrain: ok first off

bucksis: **_did you go_**

addrain: yikes yes I did

**bucksis has kicked addrain out of the chat!**

Mr Diaz: so clean

hen's wifey ❤️: whew

hen: karen did u go

hen: don't leave me on read

hen: smh

chimney: i think she did

hen's wifey ❤️: how u know

hen: maddie

hen's wifey ❤️: wait wait wait

hen: ?

hen's wifey ❤️: i was backstage w my cousin

hen: oh fuck you

hen: MADDIE

**bucksis has kicked hen's wifey ❤️ out of the chat!**

Captain Dad: Wow that's extreme.

hen: did you go too

Captain Dad: No I was working with you & Chim???

chimney: oh ye lmao

hen: oh ye gd

bucksis: cleansing the chat

Mr Diaz: i have just found out that carla went too smh traitors

texascowboy101: at least it was in la smh didnt have to make me fly over

Mr Diaz: judd.

texascowboy101: ok shit ok WAIT

bucksis: bye judd

**bucksis kicked texascowboy101 out of the chat!**

**meanwhile...**

**MCR stannie 😗✌️**

**Buckley Poison added Judd Ryder**

**Buckley Poison changed Judd Ryder to Show Ryder**

Buckley Poison: we don't stan jealous bitches

May Ghoul: periodt

KStar: they wish they were us 😗✌️

Dr Death Rain: we irritatin

Show Ryder: should i tell them that my cousin works backstage 

KStar: nah my cousin works there too we shouldn't

Dr Death Rain: let them suffer

Buckley Poison: Eddie is giving me cold shoulders lmfao

KStar: steal chris them

Buckley Poison: good idea im gonna take him to the park and get ice cream

May Ghoul: ooo i wanna come

Dr Death Rain: oi fuck im at work 

Buckley Poison: sucks to be u

KStar: ill bring denny

Show Ryder: i wish i could come

Dr Death Rain: mood

Buckley Poison: HAHAHAHA next time

·_·

**Firehouse 118**

Mr Diaz: did buck just steal chris

Mr Diaz: omfg

hen: karen just took denny out

Mr Diaz: istg if buck gives chris ice cream again-

bucksis: he will

Mr Diaz: ah fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the names are ofc inspired by the characters from mcr album danger day bc why not
> 
> Buckley Poison: Buck ofc  
> May Ghoul: May  
> KStar: Karen  
> Dr Death Rain: Adrian  
> Show Ryder: Judd
> 
> follow me on twt lol  
> https://twitter.com/sinfulvirtuess?s=09


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok back to ur regularly scheduled content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stonks

**Kinda work?????**

**Ms Goddess added buckbro back to the chat**

**Ms Goddess added panicatthemfdisco back to the chat**

**Ms Goddess added hen's wifey ❤️ back to the chat**

**Ms Goddess added addrain back to the chat**

**Ms Goddess added texascowboy101 back to the chat**

**texascowboy101 changed its name to horseryder**

buckbro: are you guys still jealous

bucksis: i haven't settle w u yet watch out

buckbro: try me bitch

bucksis: whore

buckbro: slut

buckbro: c u n t

bucksis: grabage

buckbro: trash

bucksis: toxic

hen: shut up

Captain Dad: Anyone want some muffins?

buckbro: me

Mr Diaz: this is why chris' sugar level is way too high

buckbro: ok first off you haven't brought him for his monthly checks yet so u wouldn't know

buckbro: secondly u work more bc ur dumbass brought a truck which ur struggling to afford now lolol

Mr Diaz: ok tru 

chimney: hen's bullying me

hen: am not

chimney: are too

hen: fuck u

chimney: hell nah

Captain Dad: What happened?

chimney: hen stole my mentos :(

hen: fuck u i took 1

chimney: stole ***

hen: oi

Captain Dad: Please fucking grow up.

buckbro: omg dad swore rip hen and chim

Mr Diaz: rip

panicatthemfdisco: yes sis go off

Captain Dad: This isn't 5th grade. Hen stealing your mentos should be the least of your problems right now Chim. Now shut up and go back to doing your chores damnit.

hen: ok dad

chimney: yes dad

buckbro: ooof

Mr Diaz: he's mad i think we should go too

buckbro: yupyup

addrain: suck to be u

buckbro: >:(

·_·

Ms Goddess: my husband is an idiot

buckbro: wbk

Captain Dad: No :(

Ms Goddess: no one willingly go into a chemical filled tunnel

Captain Dad: Ok true but it's my job.

buckbro: no it's not

hen: periodt u can't do ur job if ur not alive

Captain Dad: I'm not like Buck ok. I know my limits.

buckbro: hey :(

Mr Diaz: ouch babe

chimney: roasted like a well done steak

hen: HAHA

buckbro: well fuck u too howie

chimney: why do ppl call u buck anyways

buckbro: why do ppl call u chimney anyways

chimney: touché buck touché

hen: i know why 🤭

buckbro: do tell

chimney: no pls don't

hen: sorry i respect chim more

buckbro: why did maddie date u anyway

bucksis: honestly idk

buckbro: periodt why

chimney: why did eddie date you anyways

Mr Diaz: bc hes hot and im lonely

buckbro: awhewhew

bucksis: gross

chimney: fr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter 👉👈🥺  
> @sinfulvirtuess


	16. Chapter 16

**Kinda work?????**

buckbro: if ur leg got cut off

buckbro: would it hurt

hen: DUH

buckbro: how tho

chimney: cause ur leg got cut off thats how

buckbro: where u gon feel the pain tho

hen: in the ur leg

hen: wait

chimney: hold the damn phone

buckbro: exactly bro

buckbro: how u gon feel the pain in ur leg if its gone

Captain Dad: ... its 7am its way too early for this.

buckbro: shower thoughts man

Mr Diaz: shouldn't u be getting chris ready

buckbro: hes in the bath

Mr Diaz: its 7

buckbro: ye so

Mr Diaz: school starts at 7.30

buckbro: well be fine

Mr Diaz: EVAN

buckbro: okok i ask him to hurry up

Mr Diaz: smh

hen: eddie regrets his life choices

buckbro: mood

Mr Diaz: get off ur phone and help chris

buckbro: okok im going damn 

bucksis: stop blowing my phone up

buckbro: screw u

bucksis: no im going back to sleep

·_·

buckbro: edmundo diaz ily 

Mr Diaz: what did u do

bucksis: oh sheetz

buckbro: i may have gotten chris late to school

Mr Diaz: how late

buckbro:... almost an hour

Mr Diaz: ...

Mr Diaz: EVAN

buckbro: IM SORRY

buckbro: ITS THE LAST DAY OF SCH AND ITS FINE

Mr Diaz: NO ITS NOT FINE

Mr Diaz: HE GOES TO A PRIVATE SCHOOL. THEY HAVE A STRICT RULE ON PUNCTUALITY, THEY DONT CARE IF ITS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL EVANNNN

Mr Diaz: ur own the couch tonight

buckbro: IM SORRY :(

hen: oh shitz

chimney: rest in pieces buck

Captain Dad: fly high buck.

buckbro: hey im not dead

Mr Diaz: yet

buckbro: fuck

Mr Diaz: non tonight

hen: LMFAO

chimney: HAHAHHAHA

horseryder: it was nice knowing u buck

buckbro: hey-

panicatthemfdisco: now

chimney: its an all star

horseryder: get ur game one

addrain: go playy

hen: no

hen: we are not doing this

·_·

chimney: why did eddie just run out of the station like that & why isnt buck w him

buckbro: hes got a appointment w his tailor 😐 

buckbro: he wouldn't settle for a simple suit for our wedding smh extra bitch

Mr Diaz: its a wedding and im the groom i have many perfect reasons to be extra

buckbro: tru

chimney: we shld get u one

buckbro: absolutely not

bucksis: cmon don't be a party pooper

buckbro: no-

bucksis: whatever i know your height anyways

buckbro: my width?

bucksis: i got ur shirt

buckbro: no

buckbro: chim control ur gf

chimney: she was ur sister first

buckbro: ok tru but we didn't always see eye to eye yk bc she was a shorttie

bucksis: EVAN

buckbro: why do everyone want to kword me

chimney: idk


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this gc can't seem to settle on a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrian is me & time doesn't exist here

**118noname**

bucksis: madney forever guys

chimney: yessir

buckbro: wtf is madney sounds like a psychopath

bucksis: 1) fuck u

bucksis: 2) ur the psychopath

hen: can't relate

hen's wifey ❤️: we don't have one LMFAO

hen: exactly

addrain: am i the only single one

panicatthemfdisco: yes

addrain: ... ur younger then me

panicatthemfdisco: and what abt it

buckbro: rip adrian

bucksis: valentines is soon we shld get u a date

addrain: if u could get jake gyllenhaal then sure

bucksis: ah shit

buckbro: way too high of standard man

Mr Diaz: periodt theres only one man like jake gyllenhaal and that is jake gyllenhaal himself

addrain: ur not wrong

hen: i know a guy

addrain: no

hen: u don't even know his name yet

addrain: no

buckbro: u called me yesterday crying any being lonely

addrain: eye-

hen: lmfao u def need a date

addrain: ur not wrong but ur also not right

hen: ?????

buckbro: rightn't 

addrain: no

hen: ok so u want his name or not

addrain: no 

hen: smh fine

·_·

Captain Dad: hi - buck

hen: wtf 

Captain Dad: bobby is busy - buck

hen: doing wat

Captain Dad: idk cooking he just left his phone here w may & me - buck

panicatthemfdisco: ur so lame

Captain Dad: wbk - buck

Mr Diaz: smh use ur own phone this is confusing 

Captain Dad: bruh - buck

buckbro: bobby's cooking curry btw he says y'all can come

hen: rip i wish denny got ptc tdy

buckbro: lmfao oof

Mr Diaz: cant relate 

buckbro: how babysitting harry and chris

Mr Diaz: horrible they ganged up on me during mario kart

buckbro: kings

panicatthemfdisco: hold up harry playing mario kart wo me fucking bitch

buckbro: rip harry

Ms Goddess: smh

Mr Diaz: may just came into the room and stole my controller before the race started

Mr Diaz: nvm she's winning alr

buckbro: queen

Mr Diaz: she just knocked harry out with a blue shell lmfao

Mr Diaz: harry is now screaming

Mr Diaz: may is also now screaming

Mr Diaz: chris is going insane

Mr Diaz: help

buckbro: AHAHHAHA

Ms Goddess: ur on ur own diaz momma gotta do them laundries

buckbro: sorry babe helping cap w lunch

Mr Diaz: >:(

bucksis: sounds like hell

chimney: too bad we're not init

Mr Diaz: shut the hell up

bucksis: r u jealous

Mr Diaz: kinda my own fiancé just left me for food

buckbro: im being helpful shut up

Mr Diaz: like u can

buckbro: i can

Mr Diaz: name one time ur helpful

buckbro: i cook for u and chris

Mr Diaz: alright-

bucksis: is this why isabel loves buck alot

Mr Diaz: yes

Mr Diaz: she says "shes thankful that me and chris no longer need to live on canned food"

buckbro: is she wrong tho

Mr Diaz: no

buckbro: :)

bucksis: fuck talking about isabel makes me crave for her cooking

buckbro: bruh just ask her shes very free rn

Mr Diaz: facts

bucksis: it feels weird

buckbro: ur like her granddaughter shut up

bucksis: then i might

chimney: how about me

buckbro: no

Mr Diaz: sorry man nah

bucksis: sorry babe

chimney: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send name suggestion for adrian bf lmao   
> u can send ur name too if u want, make it masculine/gender neutral tho  
> eg: charlotte —> charlie idk


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when the author can't sleep

**this gc has no name**

hen: somebody come get her

buckbro: shes dancing like a stripper

hen's wifey ❤️: ????

chimney: its 2am

buckbro: and

bucksis: shhh we're fuctional adults who have full rights to stay up late

panicatthemfdisco: shut the fuck up I'm studying

buckbro: dis cos tang

Ms Goddess: its 2am go to sleep

buckbro: ehhhh

Mr Diaz: let us stay up 

Ms Goddess: i was talking to may

panicatthemfdisco: HEY WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY

Ms Goddess: shut up and go to sleep

panicatthemfdisco: yesmam

buckbro: who want to hop onto netflix party

chimney: what we streamin

buckbro: b99

Mr Diaz: yesyes

hen: im down

bucksis: me too

Ms Goddess: thank god i have my laptop in my cruiser

buckbro: ayeee letsgo

horseryder: smh californians

·_·

Mr Diaz: guys guys guys

chimney: yooo

Mr Diaz: beige or white

hen: ?????

buckbro: beige or white

bucksis: beige white is way too boring

chimney: ^^

hen: idk white is elegant and a classic

hen's wifey ❤️: nah beige is much more unique

Ms Goddess: god neither those are such boring colours but if i had to choose, its beige

Captain Dad: I prefer white.

panicatthemfdisco: white def

addrain: uh beige

horseryder: tbh? beige

buckbro: see babe beige is the right one

Mr Diaz: this is diazphobic luv

buckbro: ✌️😗

bucksis: what are yall doing anyways

buckbro: doing wedding things eddie is insufferable when it comes to planing this

Mr Diaz: oops

bucksis: omg can i come over

buckbro: sure lmao 

chimney: hen

hen: sure

chimney: sweet

buckbro: do they communicate telepathically or

bucksis: they communicate w their minds def

hen: omg how did u know

chimney: they must be aliens

buckbro: wbk im a alien

Mr Diaz: in luv w a alien by wattpad author 929292 

buckbro: LMFAOO

bucksis: omg their location

buckbro: shhhh don't spill

bucksis: i won't

Ms Goddess: god shut up a girl is tryna sleep

buckbro: sorry thena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the mistakes lmfao


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive written a mini spin off referencing Buck's tiktok account it's called "Buckziers" and you can find it on my account! I'll leave a link here as well :)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858284

**118**

hen: buck come get ur man

buckbro: ???

hen: hes annoying me in my own house with his horrible music taste

buckbro: oh just block it out itll be fine

Mr Diaz: its not that bad

buckbro: babe no one listens to drake anymore

Mr Diaz: ehhhh

buckbro: hen just kick eddie out

Mr Diaz: okok ill stop

chimney: ew drake

panicatthemfdisco: period stream doja cat

buckbro: yes doja queen

hen: stan doja for clear skin 😌💅

·_·

bucksis: buck won't stop singing moana help

buckbro: first of all disney slaps 

buckbro: 2) moana is the best princess

hen: DADA WRONG

hen: looks like y'all forgotten who Bella is

buckbro: ew basic bitch

addrain: exactly stan elsa queen of not needing a man

buckbro: moana didn't need a man too

addrain: no she did, she needed man to bring her to restore a shiny rock

buckbro: ur not wrong

Mr Diaz: yes stan elsa

panicatthemfdisco: periodt elsa lesbian queen 

Ms Goddess: moana isn't a princess

buckbro: SHE ISNT???????

Ms Goddess: no go google it

buckbro: fuck google moana is a princess change my mind

Mr Diaz: ok *takes our ur brain and changes it"

buckbro: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, sorry :/  
> Next ones gonna be longer tho!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little treat for you guys as a apology for yesterday's very short update!

**118**

buckbro: please welcome henrietta wilsom to the lets give cap gray hair club :)

chimney: how does it feel

hen: 1) fuck u

hen: 2) it sucks

Mr Diaz: itsok may is inside the club too

panicatthemfdisco: ayo

Captain Dad: This is ridiculous.

Ms Goddess: what happened

buckbro: hen got bitten by a cat

hen's wifey ❤️: rip u ok

hen: peachy just want to fucking kill buck

buckbro: odyssey did nothing wrong

Mr Diaz: exactly u just agitated it

Ms Goddess: whos odyssey

chimney: the cat buck saved and basically adopted

buckbro: he cute

hen: no he not he bit me

chimney: bc u don't know how to treat a cat

hen: ok tru but he bit me

buckbro: boohoo go cry

hen's wifey ❤️: this is why we have a dog 

buckbro: bc hen can't respect cats? yeah i can see that

hen: I RESPECT CAT WHO DOESN'T BITE ME

buckbro: u gotta earn that respect first

hen: fuck u

·_·

chimney: eggs

hen: bacon

Mr Diaz: grits

panicatthemfdisco: SAUSAGE

Captain Dad: Just say you're hungry, that'll do.

buckbro: im hungry

Mr Diaz: ur always hungry

Captain Dad: I'm making some Fettuccine Alfredo just wait.

buckbro: yay

panicatthemfdisco: u sound like a child

buckbro: if im a child does that make u a infant

hen: i tot she was alr one

panicatthemfdisco: OI

Ms Goddess: tbh may u do act like a infant

panicatthemfdisco: no i don't

Ms Goddess: u begged me for water melon shaped popsicle and ignored me when i didn't get u it

panicatthemfdisco: ITS WATERMELON POPSICLE ITS WITHIN MY RIGHTS TO HAVE ONE

buckbro: yeah likes its also within ur rights to steal my jacket 😐

panicatthemfdisco: SHUT UP BUCK

buckbro: no u

hen: shut up both of u

chimney: ^^

bucksis: so may is no bucks sis? cool bye buck

buckbro: WAIT NO

panicatthemfdisco: NO

Ms Goddess: may just jealous bc bc shes now the middle child

panicatthemfdisco: JSJSJSSJJSKS STOP BULLYING ME

buckbro: HAH

Captain Dad: Ok enough bullying who wants ice cream i found some in our fridge.

buckbro: MEMEMSEMSM

panicatthemfdisco: and y'all call me the kid

buckbro: >:(

Mr Diaz: hangry buck

buckbro: i just want my ice cream >:(

panicatthemfdisco: just eat ur ice cream and go lol

buckbro: to where? hell to beat ur ass ?

panicatthemfdisco: ok-

hen: NICE ONE BUCK

Ms Goddess: oof

panicatthemfdisco: MOM STOP SUPPORTING THE IDIOT

buckbro: FUCK U IM NOT A IDIOT

panicatthemfdisco: ew no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also please check out my mini spin off call Buckziers which reference Buck's TikTok account!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its been a while, ive been binging food wars and reading its manga oop

**firefam 118**

addrain: buck is being mean ion like it >:(

buckbro: oi

bucksis: what happened

addrain: he threw a sponge at my head :(

buckbro: it's just a sponge

addrain: my hair is wet fuck u

buckbro: nah bro

Mr Diaz: oof brozoned

addrain: way too tall to be my type

buckbro: ok mr 5'6

addrain: 5'6 isn't that short wtf

hen: i mean,,,,

addrain: no

horseryder: i mean im 5'8 so

addrain: shut up no one asked

buckbro: its called free speech

addrain: shut ur ass up

buckbro: nah

panicatthemfdisco: stop spammin

buckbro: mute us sis

panicatthemfdisco: or i k word u

buckbro: why

panicatthemfdisco: bc u noisy

·_·

hen's wifey ❤️: chicken strips

buckbro: chicken strips?

hen's wifey ❤️: chicken strips.

buckbro: chicken strips !

bucksis: c h i c k e n s t r i p s

chimney: chicken strips??

hen: fuck ya chicken stripssssss

Mr Diaz: ... go to sleep

hen: nah can't sleep

buckbro: same were watching some food anime shit

hen: its cells at work it has a name sjsjsjsj

buckbro: weeb

hen: wbk

Mr Diaz: didn't know buck would watch anime

bucksis: plssss buck watched h*ntai before

buckbro: OI I WAS 15

bucksis: and ?

buckbro: >:(

Mr Diaz: tbh same

hen: anyways wbc is hella cute and i like girls

buckbro: facts would simp for him

hen: nk cell tho,,,,

buckbro: mhm

buckbro: rbc is super cute

hen: THE PLATELETS ARE THE CUTEST

buckbro: YESYES LITTLE CHUBBG CHEEKS

Captain Dad: go to sleep

hen: no

buckbro: nvm the alarm sounded LMAO

Captain Dad: smh


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hen: sucktobe yOuuuUUUUUuUU
> 
> \+ author thoughts on her new obsession, food wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick what better way to spend it than updating this

**118**

Mr Diaz: guyshelp

buckbro:oh my god shut up

hen: yo tell

Mr Diaz: buck got chicken pox from chris who got it from his class and im cackling he look so ridiculous

buckbro: its not fair >:( chris has it on his limbs mine are mostly on my face :(

Mr Diaz: u look like a teen

Mr Diaz: who got a bad case of acne

buckbro:shaddup

bucksis: didnt u have it before when u were like 3

buckbro: yes and I will spread it to u if u don't shut up

bucksis: make me im vaccinated

hen: u can still get it 

bucksis: OI 

buckbro: im not that mean cmon

Captain Dad: 10 bucks says Eddie will get it too.

Mr Diaz: oi

panicatthemfdisco: tru he can't stay away from his boys

hen's wifey ❤️: facts

Mr Diaz: i have self control too

buckbro: sure u do

·_·

hen: LMFAO CHIM

chimney: die

hen: HAHHAHAHHASJSJSJ

bucksis: wtf happened

hen: BOBBY THOUGHT CHIMNEY WAS WATCHJNG H**TAI

hen: BUT UT WAS FOOD WARS

bucksis: LMFAOOOOOOO

chimney: its not my fault that it got lewd scene

Captain Dad: Who the fuck moans when eating.

chimney: ITS AN ANIME

hen: its normal for anime ppl bobby

Captain Dad: Oh yeah like how can you fillet a fish in just one swish of a knife? Impossible.

chimney: ITS A ANIME THEY OVER EXAGGERATE EVERYTHING

panicatthemfdisco: INCLUDING EATING

chimney: im surprise soma and erina hadn't made out yet

panicatthemfdisco: soma is gay and in love with a blond Italian named takumi ok

hen: correct and erina is a proud lesbian and in love with her best friend/secretary/girl friend hisako 🥰

buckbro: megumi w isami

Mr Diaz: nah megumi is obv w shinomiya

buckbro: BABE THATS HER SENPAI

hen: EDDIE,,,,

chimney: bro what the fuck

panicatthemfdisco: dis cos tang

bucksis: the age gape isn't too big isn't it

buckbro: 11 year give or take

bucksis: ok now that's,,,,,

Mr Diaz: didn't u date a way older women

buckbro: YEAH BUT I WAS IN MY 20S

buckbro: MEGUMI IS 17

chimney: SHINOMIYA IS 28 

Mr Diaz: oops

hen: jail

hen's wifey ❤️: electric chair

bucksis: injection but make it lethal

Mr Diaz: sigh,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eddie is not a p*** ok  
> it just me making fun of ppl shipping shinomiya and soma   
> but w megumi instead  
> i might have read one of them  
> for fun  
> im  
> traumatized?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take place after the finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who back,  
> back again,  
> its me  
> :)

**118**

bucksis: buck if u do one more stupid thing i will kword u

buckbro: try me bitch

bucksis: bitch i just got off work

buckbro: u dont know where i at

bucksis: ur at home

buckbro: damnit

bucksis: wtv u want a waffle

buckbro: yes pls

bucksis: great i better see marvels opening logo on the screen when i come

buckbro: yes mam

bucksis: chocolate or pb

buckbro: both

bucksis: ew diabetes

buckbro: >:(

Mr Diaz: hold awn yall having movie night wo me :(

buckbro: go away this is a no bf zone

chimney: rip eddie

Mr Diaz: im ur fiance doesnt that make a difference

bucksis: no

buckbro: *sad music plays*

chimney: *rain comes crashing down*

hen: rest in pieces edmundo diaz

Mr Diaz: im not dead -.-

panicatthemfdisco: yet

hen: LMFAO

buckbro: ily

bucksis: hey open the door

buckbro: u have the key wtf

bucksis: my hands r full

buckbro: full of shit ?

bucksis: uk what? fuck u 

buckbro: nah

bucksis: hurry up

buckbro: comin

chimney: hen can i join u

hen's wifey ❤️: yes i luv u chim

hen: i- eddie

Mr Diaz: no

hen: chris is away on summer camp

Mr Diaz: and im do grocery shopping

hen: ...

buckbro: chim ur gf is hangry

chimney: what u tellin me for ur her bro

buckbro: ur her bf

chimney: so

buckbro: so

bucksis: shut up and eat ur waffle

buckbro: i can kick u out yk

bucksis: try me bitch 

·_·

hen: i am:stressed

buckbro: its been two days

hen: i am very stressed

hen's wifey ❤️: rip

bucksis: guys guess what

chimney: :D

hen: stop smiling

chimney: bitch fuck off

hen: ur right i need to study

chimney: i- she didn't counterback,,,

chimney: :C|

buckbro: what do u want

bucksis: ur an uncle congrats

buckbro: wait

buckbro: hold awn

buckbro: hold the damn phone

Mr Diaz: he's broken

bucksis: gd

buckbro: wait

chimney: buck: *buffering*

bucksis: eddie get new wifi

Mr Diaz: no im broke

buckbro: WAIT

chimney: still buffering

panicatthemfdisco: AHH CONGRATS MADDIE

Ms Goddess: ^^ 

panicatthemfdisco: ILL HAPPILY BABY SIT

panicatthemfdisco: i accept candy as payment

panicatthemfdisco: just one snicker bar

bucksis: u got urself a deal

panicatthemfdisco: sick

chimney: buck is still buffering

Mr Diaz: hes looking at the wall 

Captain Dad: Ah congrats!

bucksis: thanks !

hen's wifey ❤️: congrats - wilsons

buckbro: HOLD THE DMAN FUCKING PHONE

chimney: u done buffering?

buckbro: MADELINE BUCKLEY

buckbro: I AM

buckbro: GONNA SPOIL THE HELL OUT OF MY NIECE OR NEPHEW TRY AND FUCKING STOP ME 

bucksis: i will kword u

buckbro: HAH TRY ME

chimney: since ur done buffering

buckbro: buffering?

bucksis: don't worry bout it

chimney: wanna follow me go apartment hunting

bucksis: i have work so

buckbro: is there doughnuts involved

chimney: what

chimney: sure

buckbro: ok sure ill come

buckbro: also just fyi i basically have the worst self control in the children toy section

bucksis: oh my god


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do drugs be gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i totally didnt forget judd  
> totally,

**118**

addrain: who the fuck 

addrain: this bitch from another station 

addrain: i want to slap him

addrain: fucking boomer

hen: sis,,,,

buckbro: didnt know a pratice call can stir tea

chimney: itsok adrian the dunces at 104 r clowns

Captain Dad: what did they even do to you.

buckbro: one of them told me i was too tall

hen: LMFAO

addrain: they called me a baby

addrain: im 25, im just short damit

horseryder: just grow taller ✌️😗

addrain: fuck off

buckbro: pissy baby

addrain: kword u

bucksis: ill help

buckbro: go die

bucksis: no u

buckbro: k

Mr Diaz: no

hen: pls do

chimney: yes

buckbro: do drugs be gay

hen: periodt

panicatthemfdisco: fax

addrain: ngl this fire marshal is hot asf

hen: i like girls and i agree

buckbro: go talk to him

addrain: just did he was next to me

buckbro: was he funny

addrain: yes

addrain: & he listens to frank ocean

buckbro: boy he is big gay

Mr Diaz: shoot ur shot

chimney: ^^

addrain: im scared tho

buckbro: pussy

hen: hes wearing quad roller skate shoes thingy bro

addrain: ok im sold

addrain: brb

buckbro: YESYESYES

chimney: omg

hen: they are talking

chimney: bobby is recording

Captain Dad: And?

hen: shhhhhh

buckbro: HESBACKHESBACK

addrain: holy shit

addrain: hes hand r so soft

addrain: his arms tho

addrain: he smells like cinnamon

buckbro: DID U GET HIS NO. OR NOT

addrain: i did 😳

hen: YESSSSSSSS

chimney: yes get urself a boy

buckbro: buy him a ring asap bro

addrain: ...

Mr Diaz: did i just miss sumthing

buckbro: yes

addrain: sorry man

Mr Diaz: ahh nvm just remind me whens the wedding

addrain: when is yours

Mr Diaz: ask buck

buckbro: somewhr in june

bucksis: a month from now r u srs

buckbro: yes

Mr Diaz: shhhh itll be dope asf

panicatthemfdisco: sick i can ditch harry for chris 

Ms Goddess: do u even like ur brother

panicatthemfdisco: i spend most of my time w him i deserve a break from him

Ms Goddess: fair enough

·_·

horseryder: my friend just wanted me to tell yall

horseryder: specifically diaz

horseryder: invite us - tk

Mr Diaz: k

buckbro: like we would forget

horseryder: u have horrible memory buck - tk

buckbro: >:(

hen: hes not wrong

bucksis: yup

chimney: what kinda name is tk

buckbro: cooler than urs

hen: oh shit

chimney: k 'evan'

buckbro: u share the same name as Howard the duck

buckbro: i share the same name as quicksilver's actor

hen: evan peters?

buckbro: yes

chimney: howard the duck is cool tho

buckbro: no


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic fluff me write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine its june rn  
> and i basically want buck and eddie to get married  
> bc i got a shit ton of nice husband jokes

**118**

bucksis: ONE MORE WEEK

buckbro: shut the

Mr Diaz: fuck up

hen: awhhhh

Captain Dad: Shut up and clean the trucks.

hen: :(

Captain Dad: Where's Eddie?

chimney: up bucks ass

buckbro: shut up

addrain: hes w me 

addrain: man can rlly bribe the ladder fixer dude

buckbro: lmfao

Captain Dad: Is this why we've been paying less?

Mr Diaz: yes i managed to get us a 20% discount are you proud

Captain Dad: That's not how it works.

Mr Diaz: who cares

hen: chimney is gone

chimney: im not ?????

addrain: ion see u

buckbro: gASP

bucksis: rip

chimney: oh my god shut up

Mr Diaz: the ghost is talking

buckbro: G A S P

hen: kill it w fire

buckbro: yes mam

chimney: wait no

·_·

hen: 3 MORE DAYS

chimney: !!!!

bucksis: finally

buckbro: stream doja cat instead

hen: alr is bud

buckbro: taste

Mr Diaz: why does chris has another dinosaur plushie

bucksis: ...

buckbro: whoops?

Mr Diaz: oh my god

chimney: when u let the aunt and step dad to baby sit

hen: dont he have like 5 now

hen's wifey ❤️: yeah and he gave denny one

hen: which is sadly mutilated by our dog

hen's wifey ❤️: rip

Mr Diaz: his room is stocked full of plushies

buckbro: im sure his hanger has more space

Mr Diaz: yup his hanger which originally for clothes

buckbro: shhhhh 

bucksis: yeah eddie shhhhhush

Mr Diaz: -.-

panicatthemfdisco: chris panic stannie yes taste

buckbro: omg taste

panicatthemfdisco: periodt

Mr Diaz: is his fav kotc

panicatthemfdisco: no sadly its ggb

buckbro: oh ?

bucksis: eyes open

buckbro: i do see

hen: 👀

buckbro: does he like too weird

panicatthemfdisco: nah vices

bucksis: steam punk gay alert

buckbro: bi*

bucksis: doesnt have the same ring

buckbro: ok tru


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just act like theres a time skip idk tryna fix those continuity error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only writing this bc i can't be bothered to pratice

**118**

addrain: somebody come get her~

hen: shes dancing like a stripper~

chimney: somebody come tip her~

buckbro: shes dancing like a stripper~

panicatthemfdisco: somebody come get her~

Mr Diaz: shes feelin all those liquor~

hen's wifey ❤️: sOMEBODY 

chimney: once

hen: told

bucksis: me

buckbro: no

Mr Diaz: now your just somebody that i use to know~

panicatthemfdisco: BUT U DIDNT HAVR TO CUT ME OFFFFFF

buckbro: some mumbling shit after

panicatthemfdisco: LMAO

hen: what happened to the dude who sang that song lmao

bucksis: idk last i heard he basically poof from the music world

chimney: sad now hes just somebody we used to know

buckbro: lmfao

addrain: dude just up and left after a hit song and a few grammys

hen's wifey ❤️: he wentz awayyy

hen's wifey ❤️: why is there a z

hen: wentz

chimney: pete wentz

buckbro: emo is over yall can go home

Mr Diaz: dance dance~

buckbro: were falling apart to half time

panicatthemfdisco: DANCE DANCE

hen: and these r the live u love to lead

bucksis: imagine knowing he lyrics 😗✌️

panicatthemfdisco: youtube in the closet

buckbro: wishing to be he friction in ur jeans 🥵

hen: ur so hword discostang

buckbro: wbk sis

chimney: what happened to the band lmao

panicatthemfdisco: idk the last i saw them was in 2018 and pete wentz now has tiktok

panicatthemfdisco: they do be starving us stans

buckbro: rip

hen: pete has a what now

hen's wifey ❤️: brb looking it up

Mr Diaz: isnt the man like 41 with 3 kids 

panicatthemfdisco: yup

Mr Diaz: and he has a tiktok chile

buckbro: we have boomers on tiktok dont act surprise lmao

addrain: i was supposed to go to hella mega this year >:(

hen: corona cancelled it?

addrain: yes :(

panicatthemfdisco: relatable bro

addrain: u going too

panicatthemfdisco: duh 3 legends on tour ofc i am

Captain Dad: I'm mainly going for green day bye.

panicatthemfdisco: no one cares

addrain: 1 or 2 night

panicatthemfdisco: 2

addrain: darn im 1

buckbro: dont act like youll be alone smh

addrain: u dont even listen to weezer

buckbro: not my taste !!

panicatthemfdisco: i dont listen to weezer too oop

buckbro: see adrian

addrain: shes a kid 

buckbro: darn u

panicatthemfdisco: isit me or nature documentary is so fucking cool

Ms Goddess: a jelly fish just got killed

panicatthemfdisco: its natural selection

buckbro: take the protesters too

panicatthemfdisco: corona will settle that 🥵

Ms Goddess: id run them over but cant

Captain Dad: No it's ok, we'll run them over with a truck instead :)

buckbro: damn

panicatthemfdisco: WHY R WHALES SO BIG

panicatthemfdisco: i legit tot his body were the sea

hen: bruh moment


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this one instagram post

**118**

Mr Diaz: buck youre a bitch

buckbro: ????

Mr Diaz: youre a bitch

buckbro: what ?

Mr Diaz: im tryna say youre a bitch

buckbro: im a bitch?

hen: PLEASEEE CHIM

chimney: LMFAOOOO

Mr Diaz: youre a bitch !

buckbro: yes babe i know im a bitch

bucksis: what the fuck

Captain Dad: ??

Mr Diaz: im saying youre a bitch

buckbro: babe ily but shut the fuck up ur embarrassing urself

Mr Diaz: -.-

Goddess: whats going on lmao

addrain: hen made eddies phone say youre a bitch whenever he types work out with me

panicatthemfdisco: BRUH

chimney: i never seen eddie look so distressed before

Mr Diaz: guys shitackles

buckbro: ??????

hen: HAH 

addrain: she also made his phone say shitackles instead of change it back

chimney: help im dying 

buckbro: im proud of u guys

hen: thank you thank u

Hen's wifey ❤️: this is GOLD

Mr Diaz: how do I shitackles

hen: idk what is shitackles eddie

Mr Diaz: shitackles!

chimney: just stop typing

Captain Dad: Oh my god.

Goddess: what

buckbro: EDDIES GONNA BREAK HIS PHONE IF HE KEEP PRESSING RANDOM THINGS

hen: LMFAO RIP

chimney: fly high iphone 11 pro max

addrain: 😔👊 we lost a true comrade

Mr Diaz: yall suck

buckbro: still cant change it

Mr Diaz: nope 

hen: HAHAHHAHh

.-.

chimney: plates smashin

hen: oh my god shut the fuck up

buckbro: counters bloody

addrain: skull crackin

hen: sirens blastin

Captain Dad: please, go to sleep.

buckbro: captain pissy

hen: shut up

chimney: buck im hungry

buckbro: so

chimney: make me sumthing

buckbro: no

chimney: >:(

chimney: eddie !!

Mr Diaz: i can't cook yk

chimney: yes ik but pls convince ur husband to cook for me

Mr Diaz: no go die

chimney: rude

buckbro: just get cereal or sum

chimney: no

buckbro: then die lmao im going to sleep

addrain: who wants to watch b99 w me

chimney: me !

Captain Dad: go to sleep or ill put you all on grunt work.

chimney: :v fine

addrain: too bad lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this very much but this sat in my drafts for agesssss and i just felt the need to get is published


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LETS GOOO

Captain Dad: who the hell ate all the cereals?!?!

hen: 👀

chimney: 👀👀

buckbro: mr mitchell ?

addrain: damn snitch

addrain: sorry ?

Captain Dad: -.- it was brought yesterday

addrain: oopsy daisy ?

Mr Diaz: gl man

panicatthemfdisco: ADRIAN RUN

buckbro: nah let him get kword

hen: what is this vendetta against him lmao

buckbro: he made me do mutiple rounds of shot even after i was hammered so >:(

hen's wifey ❤️: damn that's rough

addrain: i alr said sorry (ー_ー゛)

buckbro: ಠ_ಠ 

bucksis: is that why u drunk texted me at 2am

buckbro: BLAME ADRIAN

addrain: NO

horseryder: pussy cant even handle shots ?

buckbro: fuck u judd 

addrain: to be far it was dumb

buckbro: EVEN BY THE BUCKLEYS STANDARD OF DUMBNESS IS WAY TOO DUMB

addrain: omfg

hen: guys we found a new dumbass chart

hen: the mitchell chart

bucksis: yay

chimney: LMFAO

.-.

buckbro: help chris wont stop watching b99

Mr Diaz: too bad lmao

hen: let him be

chimney: taste 

buckbro: i want to introduce him to the world of anime damn

Mr Diaz: which one

buckbro: haikyuu 

chimney: i bet $50 hes gonna be a happy gay

hen: man i aint even like the d and damn those boys r attractive asf

hen's wifey ❤️: can confirm

bucksis: i nvr watched it is it good

buckbro: how r u even my sis

buckbro: its my favourite anime

buckbro: i watch it religiously since 2016

bucksis: heh ⊙﹏⊙

buckbro: chim-

chimney: on it

bucksis: i- ok then

Mr Diaz: make sure he stans kenma

buckbro: what no

buckbro: hes gonna stan bokuto

chimney: ofc bokuto is ur fav

chimney: but ur both wrong hes gonna stan oikawa 🤭

hen: WRONG

hen: HES GONNA STAN KUROO

panicatthemfdisco: akaashi ?

Goddess: how bout daichi

buckbro: ofc ur fav is the most responsible one

Goddess: he's attractive shut up

buckbro: everyone is attractive in that show

Goddess: tru

Captain Dad: i nvr watched it

buckbro: sigh,,,, Athena?

Goddess: k

panicatthemfdisco: guys

buckbro: ?

panicatthemfdisco: harry just fell

panicatthemfdisco: infront of his crush

buckbro: coffin dance starts playing

chimney: rip

hen: i send my condolences

Mr Diaz: f

hen's wifey ❤️: i hopes hes ok

panicatthemfdisco: IN CRYING

panicatthemfdisco: his crush just started laughing

panicatthemfdisco: k they r talking

panicatthemfdisco: AHH HARRY

panicatthemfdisco: omg 

panicatthemfdisco: k it all gd hes ok

hen: embarrassment level?

panicatthemfdisco: before the talk ? 19

panicatthemfdisco: now? 5 ish

buckbro: congrats 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RECENTLY CAUGHT UP W HAIKYUU, BOTH THE ANIME & THE MANGA AND HOLY SHITTTTTTTTTT I LOVE KUROO HES MY BBY KENMA TOO LITTLE BABIES AND SUGAMOMMA AND DADCHI OMGGGHHHH & YES SHOUYOU JUMP FLYY
> 
> sorry 
> 
> & i changed my user from sinfulvirtuess to strkville


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this on my laptop for the first time in ages and it just feel so weird sjsjsjs

**1-1-8**

buckbro:dude this gc is so dead

hen: shut the fuck up

chimney: guess whos back

bucksis: back again

addrain: ayo!

buckbro: i forgot hes still here

horseryder: like me

Mr Diaz: damn thats harsh

goddess: i forgot i was in here

panicatthemfdisco: mood

buckbro: rude no more animal crossing for u

panicatthemfdisco: what u gonna do? scam me?

buckbro: yes 

panicatthemfdisco: i will kword u

bucksis: ill pay u

chimney: 5K ?

buckbro: excuse me im worth more then that

chimney: 5.1K

buckbro: -.-

captain dad: anyone one wants some curry rissoto?

buckbro: me !

chimney: ME 2

panicatthemfdisco: ME 3

hen: were all hungry

Mr Diaz: i was just abt to get food lmao

buckbro: dont

Mr Diaz: k

hen: whoop

chimney: whoop whoop

addrain: whoop whoop whoop

buckbro: ?

bucksis: WHOOP WHOOP


End file.
